Maybe
by eakounih-paula
Summary: This is about how Cho reacts about Harry and Ginny's relationship. Please R&R!


Maybe

by: iluvtom foeva

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this songfic/fanfic. JK Rowling owns HP. The song "Maybe" belongs to Neocolours, Filipino Group Singers.

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~__

_There I was _

_Waiting for a chance_

_Hoping that you'll understand _

_The things I wanna say_

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

Cho didn't notice Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were entering the Great Hall. All she noticed was the fact that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were heading towards the Gryffindor Table. Cho saw how they laughed, how they hold each other's hands, how they talked and listened to each other, how good they looked together, and how they enjoyed being together. Cho turned away from them. She felt as if there's a great lump in her throat. There she was. Waiting for a chance, waiting for Harry. She thought Harry had loved her more over the summer instead it was gone. Tears were now forming in the corner of her eyes, making the food in her plate go blur. The delicious food was tasteless for her. Cho couldn't take this anymore as she saw Harry and Ginny were walking hand-in-hand and Harry, after pushing a chair and offer it to Ginny, reached over Ron to give him a high five, as a greeting. As Cho noticed her tears were about to fall, she said to her friends, "See you, guys, later," even though she knew her voice would reveal her tears. She left the Great Hall with her head bent low to hide her falling tears.

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

_As my love went stronger than before_

_I wanna see you more and more_

_But you closed your door_

_Why don't you try _

_To open up your heart_

_I won't take so much of your time_

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

Cho, after crying her eyes out and felt she had no tears to pour out, got ready for the Quidditch Match, which was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, and went down to the Quidditch Pitch. Down the marble staircase, she met Harry, who had his arm around Ginny's shoulders. There's no time to hide. They saw her and went towards her right away.

         "Cho, you okay?" asked Ginny gently, her eyes full of concern.

         "Ye—yes, Ginny. Harry, there's something I want you to know," she added to Harry. 

         "Right away? I mean, right now?" asked Harry.

         "Yes," came Cho's reply.

         "I'm sorry, Cho. We're in a hurry, Quidditch, you know," said Harry.

         "Oh, come on, Harry. What if it's really important, or –what's that term—oh yeah, urgent?" said Ginny. "You can talk there for a while, in the meantime, I'll just wait—" 

         "N—no! It's—o-okay," Cho interrupted; as she realized she will just be embarrassed with what she'll tell Harry and her guts vanished. 

         "You sure?" said Ginny softly.

         "Positive," said Cho, forcing a smile and went down the stairs. Cho looked back at them. They continued walking, but this time faster. Their footsteps and talks were now fading. All she wanted to tell Harry was "I love you" and "Please say you love me too". But her guts were gone. Maybe it's not the right time to tell Harry. Not now when he and Ginny are together. Cho felt her heart dropped down to her stomach as tears were forming in her eyes. She pretended to rub her and said she was yawning as she met Professor Binns down there.

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too

'Coz I know you'll never do

Somebody else is waiting there inside for you

Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day

'Coz I know he's here to stay

But I know to whom you should belong 

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

Why did she have to lose every love of her life?  She had loved Cedric, loved him with all her soul. But after some time of togetherness, he passed away. Why did Cedric have to leave her? Hot tears kept rolling in her cheeks and it took her a while to accept that Cedric is dead. Cho knew Cedric wouldn't want her to mourn for him forever and with that she took a next step in her life, leaving one step behind. She forgets her past and moved on. It took her some time to learn to love again. But now that she has learned to, she loses again her loved one. Not that he is dead, but it is that she loses him to someone else, his best friend's little sister. Cho knew that tearing Harry and Ginny apart would just break Harry's heart. If Harry's happy, she's also happy. But she wished he was happy with her in his side. She wished he was happy because of her. She wished she was the one Harry loved. She wished that her hand was the one Harry's holding right now. Yes, these wishes had come true, but not to her. It has come true to his best friend's little sister. Harry has been a part of her. Cho knew Harry didn't love her as much as she loves him. Why Harry was made for someone else? Why not for her? Why she wasn't destined for him? Cho knew Harry belongs to Ginny. Why Ginny? Why he didn't belong to her? 

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

I believed what you said to me

We should set each other free

That's how you want it to be

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

Cho arrived at the Quidditch Pitch a few minutes ahead before the Quidditch Match starts. She was excited about it. Maybe now is the right time to prove that Harry has still love left for her. Maybe he would show it now. Cho caught a quick look on the Gryffindors, who were wearing their red and gold Quidditch robes. Three of them were Ron, who is a Keeper, Harry, who is once again a Seeker and the one Cho was jealous of, Ginny, who is a Chaser. The three of them were talking excitedly and nervously to each other. Cho felt a tug at her heart; even Quidditch couldn't separate Harry and Ginny. When Cho heard Madam Hooch's whistle, she kicked hard from the ground and flew. She saw Ginny caught the Quafle first and she scored! She could hear Ron said jokingly, "Hey, Gin, good job! Did you tell Harry to win this match for you?" and Ginny said, "Oh Ron, shut up! I bet Hermione did tell you to win this match for her and that's why you're asking me whether I asked Harry or not,". Cho turned away from them. She had to prove that she's a better player than the couple. She felt something rose up inside her. 'Maybe this is the time Harry would prove that he still love me,' she thought and got excited. Then she saw the Snitch and followed it, but then Harry was just across her and caught it first. There's nothing in Harry's eyes. No love for her. For a split second, she thought Harry was looking at her, but not. He was looking over her shoulder and smiled. He smiled at Ginny. Cho's heart dropped. She wished she was the one Harry smiled at, laughed with, loved…  

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

_But my love went stronger than before_

_I wanna see you more and more_

_But you closed your door_

_Why don't you try _

_To open up your heart_

I won't take so much of your time 

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

At dinner, Cho could hear the Gryffindors laughing; some were teasing Harry and Ginny. Cho looked at her plate; it was untouched. Her friend, Marietta, said, "Cho, why didn't you eat your breakfast this morning?"

She replied, "I'm not hungry, Marietta,"

"You better eat dinner, now," said Marietta. 

"Okay," she said and thrust the food in her mouth. The food was bland to her. 'It's all your fault why he's gone of your life,' she scolded herself. 

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too

'Coz I know you'll never do

Somebody else is waiting there inside for you

Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day

'Coz I know he's here to stay

But my love is strong

I don't know if this is wrong

But I know to whom you should belong 

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

Harry had loved Cho. When did she let him go? Cho remembered the Yule Ball that had taken place two years ago. Harry really wanted to go with her. But she turned him down, but why? She also wanted to go with him, but she said "Yes" when Cedric asked her and that's the time she had fallen in love with the two. She let go of Cedric when he died. 

Cho snapped back to present when Marietta said, "C'mon Cho, dinner's over," And the two went to their Common Room. Marietta wanted to have a chat with Cho, but Cho said she was just tired and want to go to bed.

In her dormitory, Cho could have cried, but she told herself: "Crying will just make you feel weak" and the little voice in her brain told her, "If your heart gets broken by the person you love, let go of the person, but not the love in your heart. Someday, somehow, you'll find someone worthy of that love." And Cho agreed with it. Then, she listed all Harry's faults in her head. "He wears glasses. He has four eyes and that's why he could catch the Snitch. He always had that messy hair…"

The next day, Cho went back to normal again. She was perfectly cheerful again and she wished she could now find "the one".

END.

AN: Well, I wish you liked it. I wrote this 'coz I don't want Harry to end up with Cho (Sorry, to all the HC fans there). I like to get your opinion, what fanfics you like? HG or HC? For short, Review! 


End file.
